


Keep The Change

by Supercatural98



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercatural98/pseuds/Supercatural98
Summary: Bucky only wanted medicine for his cold from the store.





	Keep The Change

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I basically wrote this because it happened to me today and I can't deal with it like a normal person don't hate me

All Bucky Barnes wanted was drugs.

 

Okay, that came out wrong, but he was feeling shitty and needed meds to stop him feeling shitty. This cold wasn’t going away any time soon, so after avoiding his classes in college all week – he was doing everyone a public service, okay? Nobody ever forgave _that_ person who coughed all through class, and then made everyone else sick – Bucky had been forced to suck it up and go to his lab. Which he spent all of the two hours trying not to cough and splutter all over the chicken he was dissecting with his friend Clint. Not exactly a lab he wanted to be in while he felt like he’d been hit by a bus.

 

He’d finished the last of the meds he’d bought, and was feeling worse with every long minute that dragged on. _Why was today dragging so much?_  

 

Bucky decided he’d go to the store on the way back to his room to pick up more meds, and hopefully he’d get through his shift at the riding stables the next day without dying too much (of course he wasn’t actually dying, so sue him for being a little dramatic. It made him feel better).

 

When his hellish afternoon was finally over, Bucky stuck in his headphones and headed out of campus to the store, listening to _Imagine Dragons_. His stomach was starting to growl at him, and he checked his phone for the time.

4:56pm

Was it too early to eat? _Nah._ He was feeling spaghetti tonight.

  
Occupied by thoughts of his dinner, the walk to the store didn’t seem as long as it normally did. He grabbed a few packs of Oreos that were on sale as he walked through the doors, and bee-lined straight for the pharmacy aisle.

_Max Strength Cold and Flu Capsules_. It didn’t take him long to find them. He made sure to get the day and night variety – he’d been kept up too many nights this week with the caffeinated meds and refused to do it anymore. He scanned the rest of the aisle, to see if there was anything else of use, and when he saw nothing Bucky proceeded to wander to the candy aisle. Chocolate cured everything. It was a fact.

 

Later, armed with chocolate, bottles of water and his meds, Bucky went to the self-checkout (because why talk to people when you can just use a machine?). He scanned through his items, and when he tried to pay, he was met with:

_Restricted Items. Please Seek Assistance._

Okay. No big deal. There’s normally someone—

There wasn’t anyone supervising the self checkouts today. Odd.

 Bucky looked around.

Maybe they were short-staffed today?

He couldn’t see any of the store’s staff ready to help. He stood and stared helplessly at the screen for a moment. When he looked back up, he caught someone’s eye. Bucky averted his gaze hastily, but realised this could be the help he needed. He looked back up at the eyes – blue eyes, set in a ridiculously handsome face crowned by meticulously styled blond hair – and tried to convey that he needed help with his own eyes.

 

The man stared back for a moment, and Bucky looked away again. He set his rucksack down on the ground in front of him, and watched the screen again to see if it had changed its mind (it hadn’t). Huffing softly, he looked back up and saw that Blondie had left his station. Bucky scanned the area, frowning slightly, until he saw Blondie gesturing in his direction as he said something to a colleague. Then he was walking towards him.

 

Bucky swallowed. This was a little more than he bargained for today.

 

“How can I help you?” Blondie asked, and _God_ that voice was deep and still smooth like honey and Bucky thought he might come in his pants.

 

“Uh, I just wanted some uh…” Bucky gestured at his bag where the cold meds rested on top. Blondie nodded.

“Any alcohol in there?”

Bucky shook his head.

“No, just the meds,” he muttered.

“Do you have some ID?” Blondie asked, smirking slightly at Bucky, as if it was a joke between the two of them.

“Yeah, I do.” Bucky looked at the other man suspiciously. He wasn’t usually asked for his ID for buying meds like this.

Blondie kept looking at him expectantly, cocking his head to the slight slightly. A few moments passed before Bucky realised he still wanted to see his ID, and he stuck his arm in his rucksack to try find his wallet. After a minute or so, he looked up at Blondie sheepishly, and was starting to worry he’d lost it, when he felt his fingers finally brush soft leather. He hooked his fingers round the wallet and fished it out, flipping it open and pulling out his drivers’ license.

 

He offered it to Blondie, who accepted it with a small smile. And then _really_ examined it.

Bucky was starting to wonder if he’d ever get it back from him.

 

And then the _fucker_ started keying all the codes in by hand, taking as long as he could. Bucky felt like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole. The photo for his license was taken when he was super hungover and was just about the ugliest picture of him in existence.

 

Blondie looked at it once more before handing it back to Bucky with a grin.

  
“Thankyou,” Bucky muttered, sliding his license back into its slot in his wallet. When he looked up, Blondie _winked_ at him, and started to walk back to his station.

 

_Well shit._


End file.
